The present invention relates generally to the art of support clips and brackets and, more particularly, to such clips or brackets for mounting devices, equipment or the like on wall studs. In even greater particularity, the present invention is directed to a one-piece tip sheet metal clip for mounting electrical boxes and other objects on metal or wood wall studs, the clip including at least one support member which extends between the electrical box and the webbing of the stud to provide support for the box against inward flexing of the clip when force is applied inward of the box.
In mounting electrical boxes or the like on wall studs, it is desirable to provide support to the electrical box to counter any flexing of the mounting means experienced as a result of inward force on the box. Some designs typically omit the extra needed support altogether. Some designs incorporate a looping design which causes the clip to be more flimsy. These drawbacks can be extremely frustrating when attempting to complete electrical connections in the field. Accordingly, in view of the foregoing drawbacks with currently available clips, an improved clip for mounting objects on a wall stud is needed to overcome difficulties in support during installation and to provide benefits of costs and reliability.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved one-piece sheet metal clip for mounting electrical boxes and other objects on metal or wood wall studs which includes at least on support member extending between the electrical box and the webbing of the stud to provide support for the box against flexing of the clip when force is applied inward of the box; the provision of such a clip which is easy to handle; the provision of such clip which has added versatility in that it may be used in several different ways to secure electrical boxes or the like to wall studs; and the provision of such clip which is of economical manufacture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a clip that is selectively mountable to either the open or closed side of a channel-shaped metal wall stud.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a clip having stud gripping barbs or prongs in optimum location and spacings.
The clip of the present invention is particularly applicable in mounting electrical boxes and the like to the closed side of a channel-shaped metal wall stud. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that the clip can be used for mounting electrical boxes and the like to other types of studs.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a clip for mounting an object such as an electrical box on a stud is provided which comprises a first side portion for engaging a first surface of the stud; a second side portion for engaging a second surface of the stud wherein the second side portion also includes at least one box clip arm for securing the electrical box to the clip. The clip further includes at least one support member extending between the electrical box and the second surface of the stud for substantially preventing flexing of the clip and inward movement of the electrical box when a force is applied generally inwardly of the electrical box. The support member may project from a distal end of the second side portion of the clip toward the second surface of the stud and may further include a turned lip portion for engaging the second surface of the stud. Preferably, the clip includes a pair of support members extending between the electrical box and the second surface of the stud for substantially preventing flexing of the clip and inward movement of the electrical box when a force is applied generally inwardly of the electrical box. The first side portion includes a first pair of prongs having pointed tips for gripping the first surface of the stud. The second side portion includes a second pair of prongs having pointed tips for gripping the second surface of the stud. Preferably, the second side portion includes a pair of box clip arms for securing the electrical box to the clip. The pair of box clip arms and the second side portion cooperate to define a channel means for receiving a side wall of the electrical box. The stud may be comprised a metal stud and the clip may be attached to a closed side of the metal stud.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a clip for mounting an object such as an electrical box on a stud is provided which comprises a first side portion for engaging a first surface of the stud; a second side portion for engaging a second surface of the stud; the second side portion including at least one box clip arm for securing the electrical box to the clip; and support means extending between the electrical box and the second surface of the stud for substantially preventing flexing of the clip and inward movement of the electrical box when a force is applied generally inwardly of the electrical box.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a one-piece clip for mounting an object such as an electrical box on a metal stud of generally channel shape having a web, a pair of generally parallel flanges and inwardly turned lips on the flanges, is provided comprising a first side portion for engaging one of the lips for securement of the clip to the stud; a second side portion for engaging the web of the stud for securement of the clip to the stud; the second side portion including at least one box clip arm for securing the electrical box to the clip; and at least one support member extending between a side wall of the electrical box and the web of the stud for substantially preventing flexing of the clip and inward movement of the electrical box when a force is applied generally inwardly of the electrical box. The support member may project from a distal end of the second side portion of the clip toward the web of the stud. The support member may also include a turned lip portion for engaging the web of the stud when the force is applied to the electrical box. Preferably, the clip includes a pair of support members extending between the side wall of the electrical box and the web of said stud. The second side portion preferably includes a pair of box clip arms for securing the electrical box to the clip. The pair of box clip arms and the second side portion cooperate to define a channel means for receiving the side wall of the electrical box wherein the clip is preferably attached to a closed side of the metal stud.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.